


make me fade

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, In Rut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Rutting, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: It takes Renjun a week to realize that Jisung's in rut.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 358
Collections: i met you in a dream





	make me fade

It takes Renjun a week to figure out what’s going on. A whole week of Jisung avoiding him, slamming doors behind him, yelling at Renjun for leaving something on the table or being too loud or _talking_ to him. A whole week of Jisung locking himself in his room for hours on end, growling at Renjun when he knocks on the door to check on him and ask him if he’s hungry, only leaving his room when Renjun’s in his own. A whole week of Jisung’s alpha scent being ramped up, which psyches Renjun out because it fucks with his dumb little omega brain. 

A whole week of Jisung being an absolute asshole and stinking up the house before Renjun realizes he’s in rut. 

When it finally clicks, Renjun decides almost immediately he’s going to take care of it. He’s sick of Jisung being a dick, sick of not having him to talk to, sick of being so goddamn bored all the time. In his twisted logic, he’s not _helping,_ he’s _problem-solving_. In his twisted logic, he’s simply dealing with a situation at hand so that he can get his best friend back and not have to deal with his stupid fucking obnoxious alpha stench that’s fucking with his head and ruining his mood. In his twisted logic, this crush that he’s had on Jisung for ages has nothing to do with the situation and is a completely unrelated factor in him deciding what to do. He needs to figure his shit out. 

He’s sitting in the living room when this realization strikes him, and almost immediately he storms over to Jisung’s bedroom and pounds on the door. Jisung’s response is an angry growl and a “For fuck’s sake, Renjun, I told you I don’t want you bothering me, god—” before Renjun opens the door himself and busts in. 

He’s greeted with the (not unwelcome) sight of Jisung on his bed, with his dick in his hand and a bottle of suppressants open on his bed table. 

Jisung doesn’t even look embarrassed, as he _should_ , Renjun’s brain is screaming at him, and the alpha’s smell is making him lightheaded, but Renjun ignores it. “You’re in rut, aren’t you?”

Jisung scoffs. “Aw, man. What gave it away?” he sneers, and Renjun really wants to forget the plan of action he’d walked into the room with and hide under his sheets. He _hates_ Jisung being mean to him, even if he knows it’s a side effect of not having a proper way to deal with his rut and he doesn’t mean it. Still. It hurts.

Renjun gathers his courage and stalks toward the bed. “Stop being such a dick, Jisung, I swear to god.” Jisung stares at him listlessly, looking almost bored. Actually, bored would be an upgrade from what Jisung’s expression is reading, which is complete and total disregard for anything Renjun is saying. This is _really_ not going how he wanted it to. All the signs are telling him he should go, get out now before Jisung has another chance to chew him out. He sighs resignedly and turns away, heading back toward the door when—

“Renjun, I’m sorry.” He freezes in his tracks but doesn’t turn around. “I’m sorry for being such a jerk, I just,” and now Renjun is turning around to face him as Jisung shrugs at him helplessly. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t want you involved in this and… shutting you out seemed to make the most sense. I’m sorry,” he repeats, and Renjun nods.

“Jisung, I just want to help.” That’s all he says, and Jisung blinks slowly before he asks, “Renjun, do you know what you’re saying?” Renjun nods, making his way back to the bed. He tries really hard not to look at Jisung’s cock— which is still out, by the way!— and looks Jisung in the face instead. 

“ _Yes_ , Jisung, I do.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Jisung mumbles lowly. He can smell Renjun so strongly and it’s making him lose focus. He needs to get Renjun’s consent to fuck him, now, or get him out before he ends up doing something they’ll both regret. 

“Are you sure?” Jisung chokes out, doing everything in his power to restrain himself from jumping on Renjun right here and now.

Renjun looks dazed, now, and he whines “Yes, Jisung, I wanna help, want _you_ —” and then Jisung is grabbing Renjun by the waist rather abruptly and pulling him onto the bed. Renjun straddles him easily, like he’s made to fit his body around the alpha, and that’s all Jisung needs before he takes Renjun’s face in his hands and kisses him.

Once that happens, it’s all over. They kiss fervently, like they’ve been holding back for years (and maybe they have!) and there’s this torrent of emotion and lust and, ultimately, pheromones, that washes over them and spurs them on. Renjun’s inhibitions are immediately weakened, and the only thing in his brain is _Jisung, Jisung, Jisung._ He repeats it like a mantra in his head; nothing matters but Jisung. Whatever he wants, Renjun will gladly provide.

And what Jisung wants is Renjun on his stomach in the middle of the bed, face down ass up. He tells Renjun so in not so many words. 

Jisung helps him take his clothes off, and it’s not long before he’s positioned exactly the way Jisung wants him. Jisung kneels behind him and spreads his ass open, admiring the way Renjun’s hole clenches desperately around nothing. He’s wet, too, and he deliberately pushes some of his slick out in a filthy show of desperation. Jisung groans at the sight, and he slaps Renjun’s ass which just makes more slick run down his legs. Renjun whines, “Jisung, please,” and Jisung runs a thumb over his hole before pushing it in and using it to spread him wide.

Jisung shoves three fingers in Renjun’s hole, easily, and Renjun tightens around them. He’s already a noisy mess, and Jisung gets bored of scissoring his fingers inside Renjun almost immediately. He’s already sloppy and clearly ready for Jisung’s cock, so he removes his fingers. This makes Renjun upset, but he shushes him before he pushes his cock inside him.

The second he’s inside Renjun, Jisung completely gives in to his instincts and fucks the omega into the mattress. He’s been on edge for days, countless sessions of jacking off into his fist at the thought of fucking his best friend never being enough to satisfy him. Renjun is tight and so, so _wet_ , wetter than any omega Jisung’s ever taken, and he relishes in it. Renjun’s upper half has collapsed on the bed, but as Jisung speeds up his thrusts he grabs Renjun across the chest, pulling him up and holding him against his body. 

Jisung cums in Renjun, but it’s not enough for either of them, so Jisung pulls out and flips Renjun onto his back. Renjun sobs, he wants to be filled and fucked and nothing feels right if Jisung’s cock isn’t in him. He looks absolutely fucked out, his eyes are lidded, his pupils blown wide, and he can’t keep his mouth closed to save his life. His tongue is lolling out, like a puppy, and all Jisung wants is to watch his eyes roll to the back of his head.

He thrusts right back into Renjun, which makes Renjun let out a happy sob this time, and Jisung manages to maneuver Renjun’s legs so that they’re spread wide and pressed toward his chest. Watching himself fuck in and out of Renjun’s hole, watching the combination of slick and cum leak out of him and onto the bed every time he pulls out makes Jisung’s brain go haywire.

“ _Fuck_ , Renjun,” Jisung groans, and Renjun is practically beyond words at this point. He’s completely given into his instincts, Jisung’s alpha pheromones overpowering any sort of sense he has and melting him into a desperate, compliant mess that wants nothing but Jisung’s cock. Nevertheless, he manages to cry out, “Jisung, Jisung, harder, please,” so Jisung fucks him harder. Renjun whines when Jisung cums in him again, but Jisung doesn’t stop. He just keeps going, fucking Renjun through several of his own orgasms, each one causing him to gush all over the bed and soak the sheets. 

At some point, Jisung decides he wants to see Renjun on top of him and he flips them so that Renjun’s straddling him once more. Renjun has no strength left in his body, so he cries when Jisung orders him to ride him. But he tries, and watching Renjun try so desperately to bounce on his cock to please him makes Jisung even harder, and more impatient, and so he fucks up into Renjun himself. This makes Renjun give up completely, and he collapses on top of Jisung, burying his face in Jisung’s neck and sobbing into it. Jisung tries to soothe him by rubbing Renjun’s sides with his thumbs, and it seems to calm him down a little so he doesn’t stop. 

Jisung cums a few more times inside Renjun before realizing he can feel his knot starting to grow, and Renjun can too, because he mumbles almost incoherently, “Can feel your knot, alpha, ’cmon please,” and so Jisung flips them once more so that Renjun’s on his back and he’s hovering over him again. Renjun raises a fist to his mouth, biting it to try to quiet his loud, needy cries as Jisung fucks him. But Jisung tires of it, and gathers both Renjun’s wrists in one hand so he can hold them above his head, leaving Renjun nothing to cover his face with and taking away any semblance of security he might have had. He’s shy and embarrassed, but he lets Jisung stare him in the eyes as he thrusts in and out of him, making Renjun feel squirmy and exposed. 

“D’you want my knot, hmm, omega?” Jisung growls, and Renjun lets out yet another sob.

“ _Yesyesyes_ , please, alpha, want your knot so bad please alpha please please,” he cries, and then, “Want you to breed me, please, alpha, want your knot in me want your pups please please I want it so bad,” and that is enough to make Jisung let out a snarl and finally, finally he’s knotting Renjun as Renjun’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Jisung busies himself with sucking on Renjun’s tender neck, and listening to the satisfied whimpers and happy whines Renjun lets out makes him feel like the proudest alpha in the world. Before long he can feel sleep threatening to take over him, and from the looks of it Renjun’s already passed out with a small smile on his lips.

Careful not to accidentally separate them, Jisung situates them onto their sides and pulls a blanket over them both. He kisses Renjun tenderly on the lips, before settling down and following Renjun into the beautiful feeling of deep sleep.


End file.
